Pokémon: A Master's Journey 2
by James McLovin
Summary: A new and improved fan fic. It's about a trainer named Greg and his journey through Johto. Some chapters might be rated T later on. Please review so I can get better.
1. Chapter 1: Adventure Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just my characters.

Ok, so here we are again. I pretty much messed up my last fic with too many side stories and to much detail. So now I've decided to make a new one and start fresh. I've kept a few things like the girl being named after a game and the first chapter is pretty similar but it will pick up in pace in Chapter 4. So lets get started.

BTW: The girl is based on the Lass trainers from D/P

**Pokémon: A Master's Journey 2**

Journey through Johto

Chapter 1: Adventure Start

"Greg, get up, breakfast is ready." A familiar voice called up the stairs. Greg could feel a slight breeze on his face from the open window in his room.

"Alright mom I'll be down in a minute." Greg shouted just loud enough for his mom to hear.

"Today's the day I get to leave Bulbasaur. I wish you could come but you're technically dad's Pokemon so I can't take you. Besides I want to have a fresh start." Greg smiled to his best Pokemon friend. Greg was sixteen and had been a Pokemon researcher with Professor Oak for six years but now he was ready to become a trainer. He lives in Fuchsia City with his mom and Bulbasaur. His father is the leader of the Battle Factory in the Battle Frontier, Noland.

Greg ran down the stairs with his backpack in one hand and an empty Pokéball belt in the other.

"Greg, your not going to leave without eating breakfast, are you?" His mom frowned.

"Sorry mom but if I want to get to New Bark Town by nightfall I have to go now. Besides Rory and Zan left for Sinnoh yesterday, and I don't want to fall behind. " Greg responded. He could tell his mom was a little annoyed.

"So why didn't you just go to Sinnoh with him instead of Johto?" His mom asked harshly.

"Because we wanted to take separate paths, we can't always rely on each other for help." Greg tried to explain.

"But isn't that what best friends are for?"

"Mom, I don't think you're getting the point. But anyways I have to go now." Greg tried to make his way to the door.

"Okay, well good luck sweetie. I hope you do well in Johto." His mom cried as she gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks mom, I love you."

"I love you too." His mom couldn't stop crying.

"Take care of Mom, Bulbasaur." Rory laughed to his little Pokemon friend.

"Bulba!" The Pokemon smiled. And with that, Greg bolted out the door.

--

_"Ugh, I should have eaten breakfast like mom told me too." _Greg thought as his stomach growled. He figured they would have food on the ferry but he was horribly wrong.

"LADYS AND GENTLEMEN WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN NEW BARK TOWN IN THREE HOURS. HAVE A NICE RIDE." The intercom buzzed but was almost impossible to decipher what was said through all the static.

"Well that sucks." A voice said from right behind Greg. He turned around to see a striking beautiful girl looking right at him. She had brown hair, wore a white button up shirt, and a short plaid skirt.

"Umm, are you talking to me?" Greg stuttered.

"Yeah, you seemed like you were just as annoyed as me at how long it's going to take to get to New Bark Town." The girl smiled.

"Oh a yeah, uhhhh I forgot to eat breakfast this morning so I'm starving." Greg stumbled over his words.

"Oh, same here. I was so excited to get my Pokémon adventure underway that I forgot to eat." The girl frowned as she held her stomach.

"Yeah, I wish I would have at least packed a little bit of food." Greg looked down to avoid eye contact with the girl.

"Well I guess I'll see ya later." The girl yelled as she ran to the other side of the boat.

_"Ugh, I blew that one. I didn't even get her name." _Greg thought in shame.

--

"LADYS AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE ARRIVED IN NEW BARK TOWN. THE SHIP'S CREW WILL ESCORT YOU TO THE EXIT AND ENJOY YOUR STAY IN JOHTO. FOR ANYONE WHO IS STAYING WITH US UNTIL WE REACH HOENN, STAY IN YOUR ROOMS UNTIL THE PEOPLE GOING TO JOHTO DISEMBARK." The captain buzzed over the static of the P.A.

Greg carefully walked off the wooden platform and onto dry land. Most of the other passengers began to board a transport bus to Goldenrod while Greg, the girl from the boat, and another kid began walking to New Bark Town.


	2. Chapter 2: Starters and Rivals

Chapter 2: Rivals and Starters

Well we've reached chapter 2 without much trouble. It seems this story will be much more successful than the last one. So Greg finally learns the names of the two other trainers and gets his starter. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Rivals and Starters

Greg, the girl from the boat, and the other guy had been walking for a good two miles before either of them said a word.

"So, are we all going to get a starter Pok_é_mon?" The girl asked.

"Well, I am. I don't know about him." Greg responded as he pointed to the other guy.

"The name's Zane and yes I am." He said harshly.

"That's cool, I'm Sapphire. So what's your name?" She pointed to Greg.

"Oh, I'm Greg." He sighed.

"That's a common name." Zane scoffed.

"Shut up, I know it's common." Greg yelled.

"Chill out, dork." Zane shot back.

"Ugh, I hate that guy." Greg murmured.

--

The three new trainers passed as sign that read "New Bark Town".

"Sweet, we're almost there." Sapphire said excitedly.

"Yeah I can see the town now." Greg yelled as he picked up his pace. After a couple more minutes, they reached the town. At was dark so Zane went to the Pokémon center for the night while Sapphire and Greg went straight for the lab. They approached the lab and noticed all the lights were still on and the door was open a little.

"I guess we should just go in." Greg sighed as he pushed his way through the heavy door.

"Hello! Is anybody home?!" Sapphire's voice echoed through the cluttered lab.

"Oh yes, are you two here to pick up your starter Pokémon?" A skinny man in a lab coat asked but didn't look away from the report he was reading.

"Yes, are you Professor Elm?"

"Yes I am. Now follow me and we'll set you up with your Pokemon." Professor Elm lifted his head and smiled as he proceeded to the back of the lab. On a dimly lit table sat three Pokéballs. They all had a different sticker on them. One had a flame, another had a water drop, and the last one had a leaf.

"Professor, what Pokémon are in the Pokéballs?" Sapphire asked.

"The one with the flame on it holds Cyndaquil, the one with the water drop holds a Totodile, and the final one holds a Chikorita." Professor Elm explained as he pointed to each of the balls then showed them a picture of the Pokémon.

"I think I'll take Totodile." Greg smiled as he picked up the Pokéball with the water drop on it.

"I'll take Chikorita." Sapphire gave a huge grin as she picked up the Pokéball with the grass Pokémon inside.

"Here are your Pokédexs, now you are official Pokémon trainers." Elm said happily.

"Sweet, thanks Professor. See you later." Sapphire shouted as she ran out the door.

"Hey Professor, could you do me a favor?" Greg asked the young expert.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know you and my dad are friends but… could you not tell him I'm a trainer?" Greg's tone got serious.

"I don't really understand why, but okay. You have my word." Professor Elm promised.

"Thanks Professor, you're the best." Greg yelled as he left the building to follow Sapphire.

"Those kids are going to be great someday. But usually great trainers come in threes…" Professor Elm mumbled to himself.

"We'll it's a good thing I'm here to get my Pokémon too." A voice said from the door way.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pokémon Egg

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I actually have a few more chapters ready to go, so more coming soon. Don't forget to review, please. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: The Pokémon Egg

Its noon the day after Greg got his Pokémon when he and Sapphire finally arrive in Cherrygrove.

"Hey Greg, I'm starving. You want to go get some food?" Sapphire asked the slightly older boy.

"Yeah, that walk from New Bark Town was killer. There's a Pokémon Center just up ahead." Greg responded as he pointed to the red roofed building with a Pidgey perched on the roof.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man, that was the best Ramen I've had in a long time." Sapphire said happily as she pushed the empty bowl away.

"Yeah, it was really good. We should probably hit the road if we want to get to Violet City before the sunsets again." Greg smiled as he picked up his bowl and put in into the Pokémon Center's dirty dish pile.

"Okay, maybe we will be able to test out our Pokémon before we get to Violet." Sapphire smiled back as she threw her plastic bowl away.

Greg and Sapphire began walking on the route past Cherrygrove when they saw a man collapsed on the road.

"Sir, sir are you okay?" Greg asked as he tried to help the man to his feet. He looked old and frail.

"I'm… I'll be- fi…ne." The man stuttered as he climbed to his feet, using Greg for support. When he was finally to his feet he let Greg's arm go.

"Thank you young man, you saved me. This route isn't traveled much so I could have been laying here for days." The man sounded very grateful.

"It was no problem sir, just trying to help." Greg smiled.

"No, no, no, please let me give you a reward." The man practically begged.

"I don't know how I feel about taking a reward just for helping." Greg frowned.

"Greg, just take the reward." Sapphire groaned.

"Okay, what do you want to give me sir?"

'I'd like to give you this Pokémon egg." The man smiled as he pulled a large egg out of the backpack he had.

"Thank you sir, but can I be truthful?" Greg frowned.

"Of course, of course. But you can call me Mr. Pokémon." The man explained.

"Pokémon eggs are not really my thing. Would you mind if I give it to Sapphire?" Greg asked politely.

"It's your egg now my boy. Do with it what you wish." Mr. Pokemon gave a smile then began walking down the path again.

"What a strange man. But thanks for giving me the egg." Sapphire smiled and gave Greg a hug.

"Than…ks." Greg stuttered from amazement. Sapphire let go and frowned.

"Ummmmm Greg, I think this is where we should part ways." Sapphire said sadly.

"W… why?" Greg sputtered.

"I just want to prove to myself I can do this on my own." Sapphire explained.

"Well why can't we just travel together?" Greg tried his best to get her to stay.

"I just think it would be best if we each went on our separate journeys alone. But trust me, our paths will cross again." Sapphire smiled.

"I understand. Okay, well it's been fun." Greg faked a smile.

"Bye."

"Bye." _"Don't let her walk away. Come on dummy, just tell her how you feel!" _ Greg yelled to himself in his head.

"Crap." Greg whispered to himself. He could already feel the loneliness settling in.


End file.
